1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wavelength division multiplexing passive optical network (WDM-PON) architecture and more particularly to a WDM-PON system and method to simultaneously provide video, voice and data services with a source-free optical network unit (ONU).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing amount of Passive Optical Network (PON) subscribers, annual sales of the PON equipment and sales are projected to grow accordingly. Transmission over such networks may be limited by the increasing data demand on existing passive optical networks. Limited bandwidth often results in limited services being provided to customers. Overcoming bandwidth issues by deploying additional fiber is often undesirable due to the large expenses associated therewith.
Furthermore, additional interfaces and/or equipment needed for additional optical fiber branches will further introduce ongoing management costs. Such costs are detrimental to providing broadband and other services in a competitive service provider market.
It would be advantageous to employ pre-constructed PON networks with increased bandwidth and reduced cost, in which traffic is terminated at the PON ONUs (Optical Network Units). Therefore, a need exists for providing service options using existing network hardware with improved multiplexing and modulation schemes that optimize resources and bandwidth.